Save Me From This Nightmare
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: KurKagYouko The Final battle is about to take place and Koenma finds out about the miko and well. The spirit detective team is sent to go save Kagome when they get a hint that she could die in the next battle with Naraku. Cousin Yusuke is upset at Kagome
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This takes place after the dark tournament and after the InuYasha movies. Kagome has blue eyes in this one but she looks similar to the movies except older and more mature looking.

IYxYYH

"What is so important now toddler?"

Koenma ignored the insult on his ego. "I have a new mission that you might be interested in." He looked around and only saw impatience. "I had learned about a Miko that travels to the past." He turned on the screen on the far end of the room.

"Well what she look like and what does this have to do with our mission, we accompanying her or something." Yusuke glared at the toddler.

Koenma fisted his hands and pointed at the screen. "That is Higurashi Kagome at her school a little over three years ago." It showed a picture of her outside in her gym outfit with her hair up. (look it up on google images 'changes eyes to blue', her friends pushed her into another date with Hojo in that ep.)

Yusuke whistled. "Why the hell are you taking pictures of my baby cousin!?" Everyone looked at him in shock. Hiei just 'hn' but he was impressed also.

"I wonder she will date me?" Drool. Punch. "Hey what was that for Yusuke!?"

"Stop checking out my baby cousin. Only I will decide which suitors can try and date her." He crossed his arms and glared at the guys.

Koenma glared at him. "Botan did it for me, she disguised herself as a student when we first found strange findings on the girl. Either way now she may need our help. If you don't find her in time after this next battle, our future is at stake, all we have done may become undone. I do not know how powerful she is but I have heard Kikyo was quite powerful and that Kagome has now learned to transfer her powers into her sword. That is something I have not heard done since Midoriko so she may be the next warrior miko. Other than that, recent reports said she is back from the past so she can attend school. She I guess has changed schools to Sarayashiki Junior High, I belive this is where you all go."

Kuwabara looked at the picture again. "Hey, I know her, she was voted one of the most desirable girls at that school but now she's always sick. The Hojo guy who is really popular I think he might be dating her. (he mumbled) How does she do all this fighting if she is sick?" Everyone looked at her, Yusuke glared at him, muttering curses towards Kuwabara and this Hojo dude. Then at the question they all sweat drop and shook there heads in disbelief.

"How does she travel to the past and how far into the past?" Kurama asked hoping to avoid any bickering.

"Through an ancient well known as the 'Bone Eaters Well' located at the Sunset Shrine in Tokyo. It came to my attention due to the legend of the Shikon No Tama, this Miko is the reincarnation of the Miko Kikyo who is told to have died taking the Jewel with her to hell not realizing it would be reborn in her reincarnation. The battle over the jewel has started up again when she was dragged down the Well by a demon. After that it is said the jewel escaped her body and on retrieval of the jewel it was shatter into many pieces. She is now nearing the ends of her journey and will be approaching the final battle over the shards of the jewel. Her biggest enemy is a hanyou that goes by Naraku. I do not know how he came to be, or why he is powerful and feared, there are many scattered myths of it, but this Miko will know the truth of it.-"

"Well you need to try and catch up to her when she leaves for the Well again. I will let you know when she is headed back there. Now go get some rest she will be headed back tomorrow and your job is to prevent her from dying in the next upcoming battle."

Kuwabara looked at the picture again. "Why is a Miko so important? All they do is sweep steps and take care of shrines." They all shook there heads and left. "What! Isn't it true?"

The next day

Yusuke and the others were walking back from school. He was still pissed that his baby cousin that he has always tried to protect from the truth of life is now fighting the very demons that were later forced Makai. "Did anyone catch a glimpse of my cousin?" They all shook there heads.

"Maybe she doesn't start school with us till after her next travels, I guess after we bring her back here then she will be joining us." Kurama answered.

"I guess so. I wonder what she looks like now, its been at least a year since we last spoke or even chilled. Did you see her gym 'pants', if she wears an outfit like that again in front of guys I will forbid her to staying at the shrine and no more time jumping." All Yusuke wanted to really do is grab his cousin and lock her in the house for all eternity so she never battles again or goes on these dates with Hojo guy.

"She's a girl, she should not fight period, but wow she is beautiful." Drool. Wham."I thought you had Yukina, what happened to that?" Kuwabara snapped out of it and glared at Yusuke while Kurama fought the urge to roll his eyes and Hiei glared at the oaf.

"I do have my sweet Yukina, I just wanted to compliment Kagome." Yusuke rolled his eyes and snorted.

He reached into his jacket pocket to find his communicator going off. "Yusuke, what is taking you so long, she has already left for the past! Now hurry up and get your stuff and leave!" Everyone watched him put it back in his pocket. "Okay you heard the toddler. Meet at my place and we will head over to the shrine after that." Commuicator goes off. "Take the girls with you. With there presence she may be more trusting than if you boys approached her. Yukina's ability to heal will help speed things along." Then he shut off again. "What?!" All them were not happy at that last bit. "Okay go grab all your shit and girls." They all proceeded to there separate housing.

I wonder, if she looked like that then, I wonder now. Youko

-Its Yusuke's cousin, leave her alone.- Kurama

How could anyone do that. Her body is deadly and beautiful.

Fox keep it inside Hiei

You just want to get in on the action too, but that wouldn't mean no from me. Wink Wink

FOX! glare

-Youko calm down, your going to scare him away, and her once we meet her.-

hmph I'll be back

two hours later at Yusuke's

"Okay we still have another hour till Boton gets here. She is going to take us over to the shrine once she gets here." Yusuke explained.

"Hn, why shoud we be bringing the girls if she recognizes her cousin."

"Feh, he probably thinks that we would scare her or something."

45 minutes later

"Hey guys I'm early! Well lets get going, I got a way to track her and the group down once we get there. Only problem would be the amount mikos and youkai in the area." Boton tried to make it seem like everything would go great even though it wasn't. "Other than that I got a video camera that will give us audio and video. We just watch through this crystal ball and all who watch can hear, so lets get going." She ushered them all into the portal and then jumped in herself. Once they got there they followed Yusuke into the Well shed and looked at the Well disbelievingly. With a sigh Yusuke jumped and the rest followed and were surprised to be engulfed by blue light. They all climbed or jumped out of the well and took a look around them. They looked at the worn path and began following it.

"So this is where she always disappears to." They looked at all of there surroundings. "No Tokyo, no pollution, no cars, just nature. Boring." He scoffed at the end.

"Well this should take us to a village and it seems she travels this way every time she gets here. I wonder who all she travels with." Kurama continued looking around. Noticing only low level youkai are the area here. As the village came in view they noticed an older woman dressed in miko garbs. She was walking towards them looking at them wearily while she notched an arrow.

"What is ye want? Why were ye by the old well." She asked them.

"Hold it old hag we are--mummble" Kurama placed a hand over Yusuke's mouth. "Do not be so disrespectful Yusuke."

"Hi we are looking for a miko by Higurashi Kagome, would you by chance know who she is?" Kurama asked. She continued to look at them wearily.

"Yes I would know who ye is but what business would ye have with her?" she replied back.

"This is her cousin Yusuke. I am guessing you know about her travels through the well?" A nod as confirmation. "Our boss sent us here to protect her during her travels. The upcoming battle we have heard she could possibly lose her life in during the battle with a hanyou Naraku. We are here to prevent that." he informed her. She looked Yusuke and the rest of them.

"I am the miko Kaede of the Village Edo. I can explain her travels to ye back at my hut." They nodded and Hiei 'hn'. they followed her back to her hut getting weird looks from the villagers. Some of the girls blushing and whispering. Once they all seated them selves she began making tea. "Kagome came here 3 summers ago. We had found her in InuYasha's Forest at the Goshinboku tree where InuYasha was pinned to the tree for 50 summers under a spell by my sister Kikyo. We looked at her strange garb and thought her a spy from another village or possibly other things. We had tied her up and when I got a close look at her I noticed she resembled my deceased sister Kikyo. Later events told me I was right in my assumptions of her being the reincarnation of Kikyo. After she had released InuYasha from the arrow he had killed Mistress Centipede who was after Shikon Jewel. The jewel was forced out of her body and soon after the centipedes destruction he had tried to kill her for the jewel and the betrayal of Kikyo. I had thrown prayer beads on him with a subduing spell in it to insure he can not harm her. She commands it by using the word 'sit' and he will be forced to the ground. The travelling started out rough but soon they met up with others. First a kitsune kit Shippo, then a monk Miroku who has a cursed hand with an air void in it, and lastly the demon exterminator Sango and her two neko demon Kirara. Only Shippo and Kagome had not been directly harmed by the hanyou Naraku. Years have passed and with the good nature of Kagome, many who would be enemies have become allies or even friends. The Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Seshoumaru, is one of them. They had often tried killing eachother, he is the hanyou InuYasha's half brother. He now views Kagome as an ally if not a little sister. The Ookami Prince Kouga had stopped attacking human villages and often announces his love for Kagome when they meet on there travels. The wind witch Kagura one of Naraku's spawns has come into a secret alliance with her in there destruction of Naraku. It does not surprise me that Naraku would continue his attempts of taking out Kagome. They have gathered the last jewel shards a while ago and have Kouga's also. They have already headed out a while ago and if you wish to catch up to them you must do so quickly. They usually meet up here after battles. If you take the southern trails then you should catch up to them. Naraku usually disguises his puppets in a baboon garb he is very manipulative and is a schemer. They are about half a day ahead of you."

"Thank you for your time Kaede-sama, we shall return with Kagome and her group." Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara all bowed to her, Hiei 'hn' and Yusuke left and headed to the trail. Kaede bowed back to the travelers and they left. They then began there travels looking for Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

If you like this story I suggest that you check out some of my other stories like Naraku's Curse, Kagome's Reborn Strength that continues on to The Life of a Miko Demoness and the continuation after that is not up but you can use them as fillers as I try an remember how I was going to make this story. New mther so I don't have a lot of room in my memory for much else. Any suggestions I'm all ears so enjoy this chapter I will try and get up another, I'm adding chapters to hopefully all my stories and I hope you enjoy them all! Enjoy reading!

Chapter 2

The group traveled trying to follow the highest signals of aura's through the gadget Botan brought. They had been traveling a few days and they never seemed to catch up.

"Why don't we just run after them, its obvious we have been tracking them at the same pace all this time and they rarely even take breaks so I say we should all run for a while and try to gain ground." Yusuke suggested.

"That is not a bad idea Yusuke but not all of us can run as long as you can and they already stopped." Botan remarked pointing at the graph on the screen.

True, they had stopped and as they continued to walk it didn't look like they were moving from that area, or more like they were fighting.

"I'm going to send out the camera to catch up to them and see what is going on. They have been stopped for about 30 minutes now, this might be the battle we have been expecting." Botan said and Yusuke widened his eyes as he spun around to glare at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BATTLE WE'RE EXPECTING! You mean to say that Kagome could be dying this instant fighting that scum and we are almost a day away from her!" She nodded and sent out the camera with wings attached to it as she set the coordinates.

"The camera won't take long to catch up to them and while it catches up we will hurry our pace just in case they area battling Naraku. I can try and carry Keiko and Botan on my oar while the rest of you run to catch up unless someone would prefer to carry one of the girls?" Botan suggested, not very sure if they would all fit.

So the girls crammed onto the oar as the guys took off. The camera was long gone and she let Keiko and Yukina continue to watch for anything different that happens on either screen. Nothing new except for another powerful aura approaching them on the screen. Yukina alerted everyone of her findings while Keiko continued to watch through the crystal ball she held onto hoping to see the battle soon.

The guys continued to try and keep up pace after running for more than 20 minutes. They were starting to feel a tingle on there senses but just concentrated on making it to the battle occurring far away. Kurama changed to his Youko form to keep up better pace while Yusuke did the same. Kuwabara was panting heavily and was failing to keep pace with them and had long since began to fall behind.

Yusuke stopped catching his breath and calling Botan down. "Botan, we will carry the girls you take Kuwabara!" He yelled so they switched with Keiko on Yusuke's back and Hiei holding Yukina while she continued to hold both. Hiei would glance at the crystal ball and look at the aura's on the gadget. They soon appeared on the screen and Yukina gave a gasp.

"The camera has made it to the battle Botan! How do I get it on Kagome?" Yukina yelled or asked as Hiei took to the tree tops to gain Botan's attention.

Botan whipped out another gadget a bit like a controller to a game and stopped so she could lock on to Kagome. They all landed to see Kagome in a sword fight with what they presumed to be Naraku. She is beginning to gain ground on Naraku as they fight about 20 ft from the cliff.

She donned a bow and a quiver of arrows along with a few daggers. She also wore white and yellow miko robes with her hair up in a yellow tie.

Botan controlled it to look at Kagome's companions as they watch the hanyou try and fight his way to Kagome and see him yell out in frustration. She whipped it back to Kagome's battle to see Naraku make a cut across her cheek.

Kagome and Naraku are lined up against the edge of cliff but still 20 ft away. Naraku grinned and is now facing the edge with Kagome in front of him, their swords locked together as he began putting more force behind his attack as Kagome lost 10 ft of ground and then ducked under the swords releasing them from the lock and going between Naraku's legs to behind him about 5 ft.

They watched him spin around as they both ran forward to clash swords again but this time Naraku kicked her in the side of her torso knocking her 5 ft from the cliffs edge as his sword cut her across the abdomen. They watched Naraku float into the air in his barrier and send blast at the cliff as it broke away with Kagome trying to grasp something and fall into the raging waters of a river far down below. They heard her scream for help but none could come as Naraku launched himself into battle with the hanyou, a triumphant gleam to his eyes.

"NO!" Yusuke yelled and took off forgetting about the others and carrying Keiko. He could only think of saving his cousin, he wouldn't accept that it might be too late already.

The others followed except this time Keiko is carried by Kurama. Yukina watched the other battles seeing Kagome's friends futile attempts to go after there friend. She then noticed the little fox kit sneak away following the river.

"The kit has taken off after Yusuke's cousin." She informed Hiei.

They were soon to the battle but passed it by into the woods. They all began walking to search for Kagome as Botan set it to lock solely on her diminishing aura. They had been walking down hill when Botan tripped over a root and fell forward taking a good roll down the slightly muddy hill and then go off a bump and fly on her stomach into a bush at the bottom of the hill. She stumbled out in a huff picking twigs out of her hair. She looked into the less dense part of the forest and heard moans by the river. Her gaze locked on to a figure trying to get up as one of her hands clutched a sword as if it were life line.

She gasped with wide eyes. The muddy embankment of the river kept making her slip and fall down till she gave up, her body worn from the tossing and crashing in the river.

Botan ran to the fallen figure and knelt down to her. "You guys I found her! Hurry up!" She yelled towards the hill she had fallen down. She is soon crowded by the others as they carefully rolled her onto her back.

Kagome gazed at them with her eyes heavy lidded and she looked at the woman with candy blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes. "Who are you?" she questioned weakly.

Before Botan could answer she was shoved out of they way by Yusuke. "That is not important right now, what is important is that you stay with us, you hear me." He told her sternly.

She looked at him oddly and nodded but she just couldn't figure out how her cousin is here or maybe she was hallucinating. "Pinch me."

He looked at her, trying to figure out why she would say something so random. "Why?"

"Just pinch me or I will just think I'm hallucinating or dreaming." she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Well the pain you should be feeling is real."  
"I feel numb."

He growled out, "You should be feeling pain damn it, not numb!"

She raised an eyebrow with a bit of a scowl on her face. "Some cousin you are for wanting me to be in pain. Jerk."

The others watched the interaction curiously. It seemed their relationship is quite loving for cousins if the name calling was anything to go by. Some even wondered what type of arguing would stir up between the two when both are in good health.

"Baka, I would rather you feel pain rather than going all paralyzed and shit! I will not drag your body all over this damn boring place you keep running off to!" He replied back to her but never really yelling at her.

He asked Yukina to heal her wounds the best she could. Kagome's leg is broken but is now healed most of the way. Yusuke helped her up while he supported her as they walked to set up camp and let her rest. Keiko and the girls helped her undress and get her covered up in some blankets to keep warm. Kagome was able to wash off most of the blood and mud at the river with help from Keiko. After washing her hair the best she could Keiko braided it for her using the yellow tie to hold it together.

They all settled down around a fire when the calling of Kagome's name was heard. Yukina gasped, "I forgot that the kit took off looking for her during the fight. I'll go find him."

Kurama stood up. "Don't worry your self Yukina. I can bring him here, he might not trust us so if needed I'm sure I'll be able to capture him."

Kurama left headed to the calls of the kit. As expected the kit looked at him weird when he found him. The kit didn't trust him when he explained they had found her and she was resting back at the campsite. So when the kit was going to run for help, he simply used his plant skills and caught him with a root. He was back to human form by then so the kit might have more trust in what he says. He grabbed the kit while ignoring his tricks as he set off back to camp. He almost dropped the kit when he yelled 'Heart Scar' and bit into him. He cringed but they were soon back to camp and kit realized he spoke the truth.

Kurama chuckled and waved off the apology. "Don't worry, it was to be expected Shippo. It just proves you're no dumby or gullable to believe strangers."

Shippo flushed slightly under the praise and still feeling like an idiot. He heard Kagome laughing slightly too as she listened to what all Shippo tried pull on Kurama. Shippo went back to Kagome and snuggled under the covers on her stomach to take a nap.

Kagome listened to reasons of them being here and about there lives and how they became a team. They all shared stories or at least said something to share with the others. Kagome enjoyed hearing of there adventures and told them a few of her own, like how she met the others, Shippo helping her of course. Her self and Yusuke got into a verbal fight over which one is better, the past or future. She complained about the pollution and being bored there while Yusuke complained that there wasn't any cars or building to look at just boring trees and nothing to do except kill people. They battled on in there verbal war till the crash in the trees was heard.

"Well I guess that demon would be the reason why you might not live after that battle." Yusuke remarked. Hiei left and took care of the demon and came back within a minute as if nothing happened.

"A weak demon like that is hardly worth the fight." Hiei scoffed and settle back down on a tree limb.

Kurama held a conversation with Youko as he kept asking him to go lay with Kagome hoping for a chance to feel her up in her less dressed state. She wore her undergarments but not the other layers of her miko robes.

The calling of Kagome's name again in the far off distance was caught by Shippo. Kagome was sleeping so Shippo carefully crawled out of the warmth. When they could hear a roar from Kirara and InuYasha yelling, "Runt your going to be sorry for sneaking off in battle. I know your nearby Shippo!" InuYasha burst through the underbrush of the forest into there camp and quickly transformed tetsuiga.

Yusuke looked at him in boredom like the rest except for the girls who gave him a slight smile. Botan jumped up and went to greet the hanyou. "Hi I'm Botan the ferry girl for the river of styx or also known as the grim reaper and Lady Death!"

InuYasha widened his eyes and backed up like the way he would do so when Kagome is on the verge of saying 'sit.' "Don't kill me! I've seen what you do in those movies Kagome watches on that TV thing!" Everyone burst out laughing at the frightened expression of the hanyou and even Kagome woke up and was laughing at him. He scowled. "Why the hell are you laughing at me! Kagome showed me what the grim reaper does and that damn blade on a stick they slice heads off while they hide them selves under a black cape with only the bones of a hand sticking out to hold the stick!" Botan laughed harder.

"You got it all wrong. That is what people think we do but we don't, I carry an oar." She grabbed her oar from behind her and showed InuYasha who looked at it curiously. "I mostly use it fly on or some times as a weapon when I need to defend myself. So yeah, only demons and few humans know my true identity and the truth behind us ferry girls."

The others showed up and went along with the explanations given to them as they all settled in once again just enjoying as they shared stories while they ate as Shippo dug out the crayons and paper from Kagome's backpack that InuYasha grabbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the huge side track with other stories.. When I noticed the big number of favs and alerts I immediately glanced at the story and began typing.. It won't be a long chapter like some of my other stories but a good one,

The usual travelers got up and started their normal routine while Hiei just watched and Kurama tried to help when ever he could, but mainly helping Kagome. He watched Kagome as she began to walk back over to him with a cheerful smile that was interrupted by a gasp of surprise as Kazuma tossed in his sleep and tripped Kagome, who in turn stumbled then fell. She ended up going into a roll as she tucked in her upper body. She found her self at Kurama's feet and his hand held out in offer to help her up that she took as she kindly smiled.

She turned back to the two lazy, loudly snoring men and grumbled. With an irritated look she walked over there with her fists clenched. She turned to look back at her friends, giving them a signal to cover their ears as they quickly did so. 'I'm going to give them a piece of my mind.' She thought. "YOU LAZY BRUTES! GET YOUR BUTTS UP! IF I TRIP OVER YOU ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO HIT YOU BOTH WITH A FRYING PAN!" She yelled in their ears, watching them flinch and cover their ears.

"Hey! What's the big idea Kagome!" Yusuke stupidly asked.

"The big idea is that you get your lazy butts up and moving before I trip over one of you again. It's almost time to eat and after that we are leaving." She huffed and turned around before she went back to Kurama's side.

As they soon found out, some of them seemingly were doubles of the other. InuYasha and Yususke acted a lot alike and they resented it whenever it was brought up. Kagome and Sango decided that Kazuma seemed a bit like Miroku, he just didn't grope them. Sango and Hiei have equally matched tempers. Shippo looked like Kurama's kid but other than their demon nature they didn't act much alike but Shippo became a hero worshiper of Kurama. Keiko, Kagome and Sango acted a lot alike in their girly ways and tempers. Yukina reminded Kagome and Sango or the little half demon bat Shiori, which they found out is Kurama's human mother's name. The similarities didn't stop there and with them it became a lot easier than they had originally thought to merge the two groups together.

After a brief discussion on Kurama's past life he informed Kagome he looked similar to InuYasha except different in other details. As he detailed that the fox ears are bigger and his hair more silver and golden eyes are more narrowed with a long silky silver fox tail. InuYasha had overheard their discussion and had the nerve to call Kurama a copy of him, which pissed Kagome off so she 'sit' him. Kurama then informed InuYasha that he is about a thousand years old.

InuYasha got the obvious hint that Kurama had politely informed him as if he didn't take it as a insult. He knew inside that the kitsune in him is enjoying this fact after his jab at him. He growled as he gave everyone the cold shoulder and continued on in front until surprisingly he heard a feminine voice talking to him. He turned and found it to be Botan.

He answered her question after only catching the tail end of it but caught on to what she is specifically asking. "We actually have most of the shards gathered which is why the battles are becoming more steady. After we send Naraku's ass away, we usually travel around in hopes of catching wind of any rumors about him but he usually hides behind a barrier so then we end up just traveling. All the shards are either with us, Naraku, or the mangy wolf who has two of them. I'm sure we will see one of the two soon again." InuYasha may be rude some times and brash other times but he has matured just like the rest of them.

Botan nodded her head cheerily and then delved into a conversation with the half demon, both talking equally friendly about their experiences. Yukina meanwhile studied her new friends while she thought about the similarities of the two groups that have turned into one. She smiled lightly as she listened to Kazuma bicker with Yusuke and break into fights from time to time but Yusuke always won, even when he had been entirely human.

Shizuru walked next to Yukina while she also studied the new group and listened to parts of different conversations. It was mid day when she heard them talk about stopping for a while to relax in the field nearby. She sat with the girls and Kurama while she listened to Keiko and Kurama help Kagome with her homework that she got ahead of time from her new teachers at her new school that the others are students of.

Everyone seemed to be relaxing or doing something. InuYasha rested off to the side with Botan as they continued to chatter while he kept his senses alert. Hiei had found out that the fox kit also shared a sweet tooth and they both munched on their candy while Shippo asked him occasional questions while surprisingly, Hiei patiently answered in his own way.

He may be cold and a bit arrogant at times but knowing that the kit was also orphaned at a young age, he decided that he would be as patient as possible so maybe if something happened to his traveling companions, the fox kit could always rely on the knowledge him and Kurama would give and teach him.

The day continued on like this until the girls all decided to for a dip in the hot springs. Miroku was knocked out when he tried to follow.

I'm leaving it at a cliff! Hot Springs scene is next chapter!


End file.
